


Silent Wonder

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: Allan and Tatsuya go hiking in the mountains.





	

Rumor had it that one could play Gunpla Battle at the rest stop near the top of this mountain. If there really was someone running Gunpla Battle up in the mountain where there were no roads, then Meijin Kawaguchi the 3rd needed to see this. If this required a couple of hours of hiking up the mountain, Tatsuya didn't care. Hiking wasn't that bad, anyway, and this definitely was a change from his usual work.

Allan shared the enthusiasm, at least. "It's amazing out here," he commented, stopping to watch the view again. "Kind of cold, but that's to be expected at this time to the year."

"I'm more impressed about how quiet it is," Tatsuya mused. "You get used to how busy it is in Tokyo and Shizuoka and most the places where work takes us. But this..." He smiled as he stopped to look at the higher mountains some distance away, with their peaks sparkling in silvery snow. "Definitely a change from the usual locations we visit. But I definitely want to see this place."

Determined as they both were, another twenty minutes ahead on the path, and Tatsuya noticed Allan occasionally slowed down to either look at the scenery or check his boots or something. He could guess he was getting tired, which wasn't really unexpected considering all the hiking. "Want to stop and rest for a bit?" He asked as Allan stopped to look at some trees.

"Nah, we can go on," Allan quickly replied. "I'm fine!"

"Oh, you don't have to put up a brave face," Tatsuya told him, stopping and taking the opportunity to admire the scenery a little more closely. It was early afternoon, and the sun made the silvery mountaintops sparkle; quite the sight, he found himself thinking. "But seriously," he continued, turning to Allan. "Let's sit and rest for a bit. You realize all this climbing is too much even for me, and I'm fairly certain I exercise more than you do."

Allan chuckled a bit, but nodded, defeated, as he leaned his back on the fence on the side of the path. He took a deep breath then slumped down, taking a seat next to the fence. "This really is more effort than I thought," he pondered. "Got to be someone really, _really_ dedicated if they expect people to make it all the way here for Gunpla Battle."

"Mmm-hmm," Tatsuya sat down next to him. "But that also means only the strongest and most determined fighters would even try, doesn't it?"

"Maybe it's like one of those... What were they, pocket monster gyms they had in a video game back in the day," Allan theorized. "If you prove yourself worthy of defeating the master of the place, you get a badge to prove it! Or something." He grinned as he looked at Tatsuya. "So if you defeat this guy, you're the best gunpla battler of the mountains! Though that you are anyway. You _are_ the Meijin, after all. Best of every place, anywhere!"

This 'gym' idea sounded pretty funny, and Tatsuya laughed. "Naturally, the Meijin is the best. Sounds a bit too much effort in my opinion, though," he pondered. "Gunpla, and Gunpla Battles should be available for everyone, everywhere."

"Definitely," Allan agreed. "Whatever we find here, someone really had an odd idea of Gunpla Battles," he commented, then went thoughtful for a moment. "Or maybe not. Maybe they actually agree with you, and you can play Gunpla Battle on this mountain precisely because you should be able to play in anywhere!" 

Tatsuya stood up and stretched his legs a bit. "Only one way to find out if there actually is Gunpla Battle table up there or not," he said, checking through his pockets for a pair of snack bars. He handed one of them to Allan, then leaned on the fence and started eating the other. "We rest a bit longer, then we make it all the way up there and see for ourselves!"

The little breather and the snacks gave them enough energy to continue, even if it took a good while to make it up the mountain. With the rest stop finally in sight, they both felt a bit rejoicing was in order. "Finally!" Allan said, relieved. "It seriously takes someone really determined to make it out here. Doesn't seem to be anyone here, though," he noted as they made it closer. "Not that I'd expect anyone to live here, but..." He opened the door, and they both stopped.

There really was a single Gunpla Battle unit in the main room, and Allan and Tatsuya both looked at it and laughed. Why and how anyone had actually managed to drag that thing up here was another question, but it didn't matter; it was here, and it actually worked, they found as they tried turning the thing on.

A few rounds of Gunpla Battle were definitely in order before they headed back.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows who dragged that thing up there, but hey. It's a mystery! ...Until Allan looks up the table's serial number or something.
> 
> Inspired by certain cat game’s passwords again (which were “boots, enthusiasm, silvery, rejoice & encourage” this time around!)


End file.
